Brown and Grey Do Not Equal Red
by Green-Eyed Stranger
Summary: The title refers to Ginny Weasley's eye color as well as Draco Malfoy's, and the red of course means love. It's Ginny's 6th Year... Will Harry finally notice her? Or will it be someone else to get there first?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter; only the great genius that is J.K. Rowling is Harry Potter. I may have some characters in later chapters that belong to myself, but no copyright on those.  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first FanFic. Please be gentle. No Flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I chose a Ginny/Draco because not much is known about Ginny's character, so I am free to do with her as I please, but with characters like Harry and Draco, I'm not sure how they would react to certain situations that I have put them in, but I'll try my best to stay with their characters.  
  
The day was fading; the summer fog drifting through the air, making the receding heat linger in the atmosphere. Not many people were up to the heat, least of all the Weasley family. Their manes of bright red hair would surely be the bat of the sun's rays.  
  
Ginny, the youngest of the seven children (whom were all the rest boys), was the only one brave enough to face the melting glare of the sun, despite cautious warnings from her brothers.  
  
It can't be that bad, she thought as she excited through the kitchen door. As she stepped into the garden, full to the core with gnomes, she noticed the setting sun. In just a few short weeks she would be going back to Hogwarts, the school at which she was receiving her magical education. She would be going back to her sixth year at Hogwarts; going back to Quidditch; going back to Harry...  
Harry Potter. Ginny had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. She had always admired him for bringing about the downfall of He-who-must-not-be-named. She had always marveled at the emerald-like eyes he had, the jet black hair atop his fine head.  
  
Her heart always seemed to pound much harder every time he was around; her breath always seemed to shorten and her pulse quicken, whenever he would look or speak to her. What could she do? He was her weakness. But everything she did to attract his attention didn't seem to work to her advantage.  
  
As the sun finally set, Ginny heard her mother calling her into the house. Unwillingly, Ginny walked the distance of the yard to the house. Ginny's heart gave a sinking feeling as she thought of Harry and her unsuccessful jabs at getting his attention. Would he ever acknowledge her feelings towards him? Should she just give up and hope for someone who could appreciate her love?  
  
She frowned at the thought: No! Harry's wonderful. He appreciated her love- just not in the way Ginny wanted. He thought more of her as a younger sister than as someone he could potentially date, potentially love. "Ginny dear, why so glum?" Ginny was pulled from the thought of Harry as her mother's voice filled her mind. "Oh! Erm... No. I'm fine, Mum." Ginny was lying. She knew she wasn't fine. Hurt was what she was. She felt the sudden urge to spill her guts to her mother. She didn't want that! She knew she had to leave the room, and fast.  
  
"Mum," she said quickly, "I think I'll go to my room for a bit."  
  
"Alright dear." She turned to inspect the self-washing dishes. "Oh. Before I forget," she added," Your Hogwarts letter's arrived. It's on the table." She pointed to the heap of letters on the Weasley's scrubbed wooden table.  
  
Ginny glanced back at her mother, then at the table. She strode quickly over to the table and picked up the pile of post. As she sorted through the letters, she found a letter to Ron. It was from Harry.  
  
She wondered what might be written in the letter: maybe it was about their adventures of their previous year at Hogwarts. Maybe it was about Quidditch. Or maybe it was about- Ginny's heart gave a jolt of happiness- her.  
  
Maybe, here in this letter held in Ginny's hand, it could be Harry's confession to Ron about all the love Harry had been holding back from Ginny.  
  
She didn't honestly believe that was what was written in the letter, but a girl can hope!  
  
Ginny shoved the idea aside and continued through the mail, finally reaching her Hogwarts letter.  
  
Running into the living room, up two flights of stairs, and finally to her bedroom, she threw her Hogwarts letter on her small, brown desk, and plopped into the chair in front of it.  
  
Ginny opened a drawer and took out a piece of yellowed parchment, an ink bottle, and her best writing quill. On the piece of parchment she wrote all of her feelings in a poem. Most lines would have made absolutely no sense to anyone else, but, to Ginny, it all fit.  
  
The greatest thing about having a crush on Harry was the inspiration he gave her. When she thought about him, she could write for hours and hours without a trace of writers block in her mind.  
  
Most of her poems were serious, but some were funny. And even though most of them couldn't be understood, Ginny had to admit they, even she thought, were good. She always carried the poems with her, for fear of someone finding them and confronting her about them.  
  
If it was one thing Ginny was terrible at, it was talking about her feelings.  
  
She put her quill down and looked around the room. The wall colors were a pale yellow, along with the patchwork quilt and pillows on her small bed. Her Hogwarts trunk sat in front of the bed. She had many clippings from the Daily Prophet scattered around, many of them about Harry. There was a small closet where most of her robes were. In front of her only window she had placed her desk.  
  
She put her quill and ink into the desk drawer and sat on her bed. Only one thing was on her mind... Harry. Many times she had told herself that she would tell Harry of her feelings. This time she was determined!  
  
She didn't really feel like planning it out, though. She never planned, just tried to do it as she went. She was too tired, anyway. So, she lay down and quickly fell into slumber.  
  
Ginny awoke several hours later to find not only had she missed dinner, but her father's home coming. She was terribly angry with herself. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, deciding she was no longer tired. She walked groggily towards her desk, and then sat down. She felt she needed to write something to express her feelings to Harry. A poem?, she asked herself. No. No one can understand my poems. I'll just have to write a letter.  
  
She sat down; pulled out her quill, parchment, and ink bottle and went at it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Everything here is going smoothly. Getting ready to go back to Hogwarts has everyone in an uproar.  
  
I can't wait to go back. How are those Muggles treating you? I hope not badly...  
  
I have something important to discuss with you, but I can't bear to write it on paper. Are you coming to the Burrow anytime soon? Ron's been talking about bringing you hear for ages? I'm hoping you can come; sooner rather than later. Ron is getting rather annoying... Please just come so we can shut him up. Must go. It's almost-  
  
Ginny looked at the only clock on her wall, "Four o'clock already?" Ginny questioned.  
  
- 4 a.m. Write back as soon as you can.  
  
  
  
Always,  
  
  
  
Ginny  
  
She couldn't push herself to write "Love always." She folded the parchment, reached into the drawer and drew out an envelope. She gently placed the letter inside. To seal the letter, she gently flicked her tongue along the crease. On the front of the letter she wrote: To Harry  
  
Ginny decided she would mail the letter to Harry in the morning: after all, she didn't want to seem desperate. She threw herself backward onto her bed. The only thing she could do was stare at the ceiling. But no matter what spot she stared at, it always seemed to look just like Harry.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling, but was it was long. But after more than two hours, she fell asleep, dreaming sweetly of Harry....  
  
A/N 2: Alright. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Now I need you to review; the faster I get reviews (whether it be good or bad), the faster I will post the second chapter. 


End file.
